Merry Hanukkah
by Lawral
Summary: McGee and Ziva spend the holidays together. Written for NFA Snow Challenge


Merry Hanukkah

Author: Lawral

Pairings: McGee/Ziva

Rating: FR15

Summary: McGee and Ziva share the holidays together

The night was finally over and McGee was glad that they'd finally finished the case they'd been working on for two days. He still needed to buy Christmas gifts for his family and select coworkers. He'd seen this beautiful Gothic necklace and wrist wrap set that was perfect for Abby. He still hadn't figured out what to get for Sarah. He'd known her for her entire life and she remained the hardest person for Tim to buy gifts for.

Tony had already packed his gear and was leaving, mumbling something about giving his recent girlfriend the gift he'd bought for her. Tim rolled his eye, knowing full well what Tony had most likely bought for her. He was sure that Tony probably bought the gift more for himself than for his girlfriend.

Ziva grabbed her stuff and hoisted her bag over her shoulder and looked to McGee. She smiled to herself as he turned and bent over to pick up his bag. She straightened as he turned toward her.

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Ziva?" He asked as they started for the elevator.

"I am Jewish, McGee. I do not celebrate Christmas." Ziva said, hitting the down button on the elevator.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, you do…" McGee's sentence hung in the air as they boarded the elevator car.

"Hanukkah." Ziva said.

McGee nodded his head slightly, not exactly sure he understood what Chanukah was or how it was celebrated. He decided he'd look it up later. Asking Ziva about her faith and the explanation of the holiday somehow didn't seem fitting for him. The doors opened again and Ziva was pushed closer to McGee as a few more people boarded.

"So what are you doing this weekend, McGee?"

"Uh, actually, I was on my way to go shopping for gifts. I've still got to think of something to get my sister." McGee said.

The bell announced their arrival to the parking garage. McGee allowed Ziva to exit first and walked her toward her car as they continued to talk. He had recently noticed just how beautiful she was and how his attention always seemed to focus on her when they were in a room together. He tried to walk as slow as possible to her car but found they'd arrived outside her red and black vehicle in a matter of moments. He paused for a moment, standing in front of her like a kid who'd been busted by his parents for stealing cookies just before dinner.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday, then." McGee said and turned to walk to his car.

He muttered to himself for not having the guts to ask her out for coffee or something. It was still relatively early on the Friday evening. It was barely 7 o'clock but he did want to get the gifts he'd been thinking about since Christmas was in a matter of days. He made to his car and unlocked it before climbing behind the wheel. He gripped the steering wheel firmly and then sighed heavily. He lowered his head and felt the steering wheel crash into his forehead. Maybe Tony was right, McGee had a problem of scaring off potential mates.

Ziva had stared at his retreating form, shell shocked. He had walked her all the way to her car, even though his was only feet from the elevator, only to say he'd see her in two days? She was not ready to go her separate way from McGee this evening. She had been to busy watching him walk away to process the fact that he was about to leave. She followed him and was silently praying that he wasn't about to drive off, leaving her behind in the mostly empty parking garage.

She came up to the drivers window to see McGee's face buried in his steering wheel. He was shaking his head back and forth on top of the uncomfortable pillow. She smiled and knocked on the glass lightly. McGee jerked his head up, the honk from his horn filled the quiet room causing Ziva to jump a little as well. McGee turned the ignition and rolled down the window. He looked up to Ziva, utterly confused.

"You OK?" He asked.

Her smile widened at his concern. It was typical McGee. "No, well, yes. It snowed today and I am yet accustomed to driving when the streets are covered in snow. Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

McGee had no problem giving her a ride to wherever she needed. It had once been Abby who he would have done anything and everything for. Now he felt more like if Ziva asked him to run around the office in his Snow Elf costume, he'd do it.

"Sure. Uh, do you mind if we make a quick stop first. I saw this necklace I want to get for Abby." He said.

_Abby. _Ziva thought. _He always returned to Abby._

"_No problem." Ziva said. She cursed at herself in Hebrew as she walked around the back of his Porsche. _

_She got into the seat beside him and buckled her seat belt. She was stupid to think that McGee had gotten over his affections for Abby. She almost had the mind to recant and drive home in her own car but then McGee would realize why she'd wanted a ride from him. She would just have to push her emotions back under the steel door and keep up her appearance. Maybe after a weekend of sitting at home by herself she'd realize that she didn't really like McGee as more than a partner-friend sort of way. Although, to keep up with the story she'd told him, she'd have to ask him to pick her up for work on Monday since she was leaving her car in the NCIS parking garage._

"_You're sure you're fine?" McGee asked again, watching her intently._

"_Of course, McGee." She smiled her practiced false smile that no one saw thru. _

_The pair drove out of the gates and onto the roads of DC. Ziva watched as the white, snow filled patches passed by outside the passenger window. She loved the winter time in America. Tel Aviv only had rainy winters. Here she got to see the snow and touch it. The two winters before she'd been much to busy to even enjoy the winter snow. _

_She was returned from her thoughts as Tim pulled into a parking space outside a line of stores. She looked up at the window and saw that it was a store that looked like it was made for Abby. She saw McGee climb out of the car and she slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. She wasn't sure if she should go in with him. She didn't know if she could handle watching him buy a present for another woman that he loved. Her door opened and McGee was standing beside it, holding it open for her, a smile on his face. _

"_You coming?" He asked, holding his hand out to assist her from his car. He saw her shift her weight and start to climb out of the car. "Careful, it's a little…" _

_Ziva had slipped as she stepped out of the car and slid forward. McGee flung out his other arm, catching her against his chest. He could feel her breath on him even through the material of his jacket and shirt. He was glad that she wasn't looking at his face as it had started to turn a slight color of red. She inhaled the aroma of his cologne mixed with his aftershave._

"_Slippery." McGee finished, softer than his previous statement._

_Ziva looked up into McGee's eyes as he'd whispered the last word. What she saw there was something she'd never expected from him. His gaze didn't hold his normal cheerful, friendly sparkle. No, this one was deeper, brighter than what she normally saw. There was something else there too. Was that desire? But he was just talking of Abby and new he had fixed her with that look._

"_Yes, I see that." She'd said softly as she continued to search his eyes._

_He lowered his hands down her arms slowly and his eyes kept their magnetic lock on Ziva's. She felt him shuffle forward a bit and she closed her eyes. She felt his hand lace through hers and a soft tug followed. She opened her eyes to see his attention hat returned to the store in front of them. She silently groaned at herself in frustration. Had he seen her close her eyes in anticipation for a kiss? He made no suggestions that he'd see._

_He pulled her into the store and they walked around the small shop looking at all the items. Ziva could really see that this was just the type of store that Abby most likely frequented. She made to look at a Celtic cross when she again felt a tug on her wrist. Ziva looked down to see that he still had hold of her hand and had given no hint he had any intention of ceasing their contact._

"_Hey, what do you think of this?" McGee asked leading her to a case and pointing down to the top shelf. "Think Abby'd like that?"_

_Ziva saw what he was pointing at and smiled. Inside the case around a plastic mannequin hand sat a beautiful wrist wrap. It was a skull and cross bones that was attached to black cord. _

"_I think it is very Abby." Ziva smiled._

_Five minutes later, the pair walked out of the store with the small bag clutched in McGee's one hand while the other continued to claim Ziva's. He started to the car when Ziva tugged on his wrist. He turned in time to get a face full of ice cold, white snow._

"_Ooh, McGee. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She stopped as he dropped her hand, put the bag inside his jacket pocket and walk toward a patch of fresh snow. She watched as he bent over and pulled together two large handfuls of the white, powdery snow. "McGee," She said in a warning tone._

_A moment later she was struck in the chest with the cold, hard wet ball. She walked toward him brushing the snow from the front of her jacket. Their eyes were once again trained on the others as she stopped in front of him._

"_OK, I deserved that." She said without blinking._

"_Yes, you did." McGee said, standing just as still and looking down into her face._

_Without another word they both flung themselves to the ground, throwing handfuls of snow at each other. Their laughter filled the night air as Ziva was hit in the face with a shower of snow as McGee had cold streams running down his neck. Snow flew everywhere as their impromptu war continued, cold, wet snow being their ammunition. McGee rose up like a great bear, his arms over his head, he let out a rawr before circling his arms around Ziva and knocking her back into the snow. She fought against him as she laughed as he tried to pool the snow around her neck. She pushed against his left shoulder and kicked his foot from under him, throwing him to her side. He groaned as they lay in the snow for a moment catching his breath._

_Ziva started kicking her feet out and pushing her arms up and down. It was a little difficult since she could move much on her right side. McGee hoisted himself up on his elbow and looked down at her._

"_What are you doing?" He smiled._

"_Making a snow angle." She told him as if it was obvious._

"_Angel, snow angel."_

"_Whatever. Does it look alright?"_

_McGee looked down her body to where her legs were slapping together as she made the angel. He looked back to her eyes and spoke softly. "Beautiful." He said before he lowered himself and captured her lips in an unsure kiss._

_Ziva wrapped her arm around his neck and closed her eyes. She felt an electric spark run through her that she'd never felt before. She'd kissed Tony before but it had been part of an assignment, thought she had been curious as to what it would be like to kiss him. It had been nothing compared to McGee. He was soft and tender but obsequious and demanding. The kiss alone was sending her into sensory overload. _

_McGee couldn't believe that she hadn't pushed him off of her and used her ninja sills to kill him. He felt her arm go around his neck and pull him further into the kiss. He reached his other arm across her body and took hold of her hip, pulling her closer to him. He didn't even care that his jacket was getting wet._

_Ziva broke the kiss and stroked his cheek with her hand. She smiled as she saw McGee run his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the last remains of their first kiss._

"_I'm sorry, Ziva. I shouldn't have-" McGee was cut off by a roll of her eye and another mouthful of snow._

"_My butt is getting cold." She smiled. "Should we take this to your place?"_

_McGee looked down at her with his trademark confused gaze. Was she insinuating that they…? His thought was caught off guard as he felt her lips on his once again. Yes, she definitely was insinuating exactly what he thought. He got to his feet and pulled her up next to him. He took off his slightly wet jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He put his arm around her waist as they returned to his car. He also returned to his gentleman demeanor. He held her door open as she climbed back into the car. He took several breaths as he thought of what she had planned once they made it to his apartment._

_He was not surprised when she'd attacked him the second they made it into the small space he called home. He found himself trapped against the front door as Ziva's hands made quick work of discarding his shirt. She dropped it just inside the door. He claimed her lips with his again. They stumbled through his apartment, shedding clothes as they made their way to his bedroom._

_Ziva's moans and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall filled the room and probably the whole hallway outside before the noises finally ceased. McGee's breath fell in sharp gasps on Ziva's neck as he collapsed. She smiled, her arms around him, as she kissed his cheek again. He rolled off of her and continued to gain control over his heart rate. Ziva turned and cuddled into McGee's arm._

"_Merry Christmas, Ziva." McGee said._

"_Hanukkah, Tim."_

"_Well, Merry Hanukkah, then."_

"_This is only the beginning." Ziva said with a smile._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Ziva reached down to pull the sheet over them and kissed his cheek._

"_Hanukkah lasts for eight days."_

_McGee looked over at her and mirrored her playful smile and pulled her closer to him, planting another kiss on her lips._

"_I think I'm going to like this holiday." McGee said as Ziva laughed. _


End file.
